


Draco and the Manly Stuffed!

by Icicle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But secretly he's a big softie, Domestic Fluff, Draco thinks he's a bad ass, Established Relationship, Fluff, Harry loves his barmy boyfriend anyway, Humor, M/M, Penguins, Romance, Short, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-14
Updated: 2012-04-14
Packaged: 2017-11-03 07:56:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icicle/pseuds/Icicle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long trip, Harry surprises Draco by coming home early. The last thing he expected to find was his boyfriend fast asleep and cuddling a stuffed animal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and the Manly Stuffed!

**Title:** Draco and the Manly Stuffed!  
**Author:**[](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/profile)[ **icicle33**](http://icicle33.livejournal.com/)  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Word count:** 700  
**Warnings:** lots of fluff and adorableness  
**Beta:** [](http://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/profile)[**ashiiblack**](http://ashiiblack.livejournal.com/) Thank you so much, darling!  
**Summary:** After a long trip, Harry surprises Draco by coming home early. The last thing he expected to find was his boyfriend fast asleep and cuddling a stuffed animal.  
**Author's note:** This drabble was written for [](http://appleling.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://appleling.livejournal.com/)**appleling** , who requested Draco with a cute stuffed toy. Happy Birthday, love, and I hope you enjoy it!

 

* * *

 

* * *

 

 

Harry had not seen Draco in three weeks and he missed him terribly. He'd been away on Auror business and was so swamped, he hadn’t even been able to fire-call his boyfriend.  He knew that Draco would be furious, so he decided to come home a day early, hoping to surprise Draco and beg for his forgiveness.  
  
  
“Draco?” Harry whispered as he tiptoed into their bedroom. He expected to find Draco sprawled out on their bed like a lazy cat, taking up as much room as possible, or perhaps even passed out on top of his research. He certainly had not expected to find Draco Ophiuchus Abraxas Malfoy, former Slytherin bully, cuddled on Harry’s side of the bed—one leg sticking out of their silk comforter and clutching a stuffed blue penguin in his arms.  
  
  
Harry couldn’t help but chuckle at the endearing sight in front of him. Draco always pretended to be so tough, so cool, yet here he was snuggling a fluffy penguin as if he were a five-year-old child rather than a grown man. It was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
  
  
“Draco?” he whispered again, this time leaning in close and placing a kiss on Draco’s forehead.  
  
  
“Mmmph...who’s there? Don’t wanna get up,” Draco mumbled, his eyes still closed and arms wrapped around the stuffed penguin.  
  
  
“It’s me.”  
  
  
“Har-ry?”  Draco fluttered his eyes open and turned towards him—his hair ruffled and sticking up on the sides and his cheeks creased with sleep lines. “What are you? Why are you?”  
  
  
“Shhh—” Harry leaned in and silenced his boyfriend with a kiss. “I missed you.”  
  
  
“Me too,” Draco said with a yawn.  
  
  
“It seems that way.” Harry smirked and then joined Draco on the bed, wrapping his arms securely around his lover. “Mmmm, glad I’m back.”  
  
  
Harry paused for a second and stared at the ridiculous stuffed penguin. He knew he would regret this, but he just had to ask. “So...Draco...where did you get that penguin? It’s _adorable_.”  
  
  
“What?”  
  
  
“The penguin you were cuddling? Is it Teddy’s?”  
  
  
“I was NOT cuddling a penguin!”  
  
  
Harry snorted and shook his head. “Yes, you were. It’s right there. And it’s so cute and fluffy.” He motioned to the stuffed penguin Draco was now trying to hide underneath the covers.  
  
  
“He is not an it! His name is Edgar!” Draco gasped and wriggled his way out of Harry’s embrace. He placed a hand over his mouth and looked mortified.  
  
  
“Edgar?”  
  
  
“You did _not_ just hear that!”  
  
  
“Edgar the stuffed penguin...” Harry chuckled again and covered his mouth with the back of his hand, trying to suppress his amusement.  
  
  
“He’s an _Emperor Penguin,_ Potter. They rule the Arctic with an iron fist!” Draco scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, looking even more like a petulant child.  
  
  
“Ahh,” Harry said in between sniggers, “my mistake. _Emperor Edgar._ And I think you mean iron flipper.”  
  
  
“Shut up, Potter.”  
  
  
“So...it’s Potter now?”  
  
  
“Yes, it’s  _Potter_.” Draco turned away from him and pouted, once again picking up Edgar and cradling him to his chest. “You’re an idiot, Potter. Edgar is a manly stuffed! A _fierce_ Emperor Penguin...I tell you.”  
  
  
Up until now, Harry had managed to contain his laughter, but Draco crossed the line.  There was no way that Draco’s fluffy, blue penguin was manly or even an Emperor Penguin. Tilting his head back, Harry let out a loud, deep chortle; his chest shook as he almost choked on his laughter.  
  
  
“That is the cutest thing I have ever seen.” Harry bit down on his lip. “Draco Malfoy sleeps with a _stuffed_!”  
  
  
“Stop it, Potter! I’m warning you...”  
  
  
“No, _Malfoy_ , this is just too priceless. And there’s no such thing as a manly stuffed.”  
  
  
Draco scrunched his forehead and narrowed his eyes. “I warned you, Potter.” He leaned in closer to Harry, so close that at first Harry thought he was going to steal a kiss, but instead of kissing him, he smacked Harry right in the forehead and then shoved him off the bed.  
  
  
“You’re sleeping on the couch tonight, Potter. No blanket.”  
  
  
“No, Dray-co, I’m _sorrrrry_ —it’s cold on the couch.”  
  
  
“Too bad.”  
  
  
Harry sighed and rubbed his aching head. "Can I at least have Edgar then?"

  
  
**~Fin**

* * *

  
**Author's note:** I hope you enjoyed this, appleling, dear. And you'll have to thank Ashii for giving me the idea for the last line. I just love the image of Draco cuddling with a penguin. Here's a picture of Edgar the "Emperor Penguin". Roar...or I guess Squack!

Also, I totally took liberties with Draco's name. It was Ashii's idea to give Draco a middle name and I couldn't help but make it Ophiuchus, meaning Serpent Bearer.  Last thing, I just got a review on ff.net that told me penguins are found in Antarctica not in the Arctic. Obviously, I know this and penguins also do not rule with an iron fist. I added this for comedic relief in case it wasn't clear. Draco knows _nothing_ about penguins. Lol

 

Edgar the Emperor Penguin!!!

 

  


 

 

 


End file.
